Those Precious Moments
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Ladonia takes a beating for Kugelmugel from a group of bullies. Kugelmugel is not amused. LadKugel. Shounen ai. An undecided oneshot/drabble series! Summary may change!


_**DISCLAIMER: … Fortunately for you all, I don't own Hetalia in any way shape of form.**_

* * *

"…"

"Kugel?" Ladonia cringed as the bandage was suddenly wrapped tighter around his arm, "OW. OW. OW. OW. OW!" tears budded at the edges of the boy's eyes as he bit his lip to keep from shouting, "I give! I give!"

"…" The wrap loosened and Kugelmugel went back to treating the other's wounds. "… Not art…" the boy stated bluntly as he finished bandaging the dislocated shoulder.

"Hey, I said I was sorry already…" the redheaded boy grumbled looking away nervously. Ladonia jolted violently as piercing violet colored eyes shot up to glare at him intensely. "… Eek…" he squeaked in fear as Kugel's face got closer.

"Don't. Do it. Again."

"Y-Yes sir."

An awkward silence followed.

"Hey… you can let go of my face now Kugel…"

The white-haired boy shook his head, "Nein. Not done."

"…" Ladonia groaned he was going to be forced to ask wasn't he? "With what?"

"With studying the new cut under your eye. It isn't art. It isn't art – just like your other scar. It's ugly. I want it to disappear." Kugelmugel stated with narrowed eyes. Glaring at the previously bleeding cut just under his left eye begrudgingly – as if it would disappear from the sheer intensity of his glare.

Ladonia blinked in shock before a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. He looked away. "I got it protecting you. So I consider it art."

"I don't. I've been fine all this year, I didn't need you to take that punch for me."

He rolled his eyes at the words, "Whatever you say."

"I'm already quite used to it. It's fine. They never aim for my face… That is until _you_ decided to confront them today." Another glare.

The red-head leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes with a sigh, "Those bastards were just pissing me off is all…" he muttered, "When they called you… _you_ ugly – _disgusting_… I snapped alright…?"

Kugle blinked, "... What?"

"I couldn't stand it!" Ladonia was fuming by now, "You're… you're just so beautiful, you're dazzling…! I'll admit you can be a weirdo at times but… but you're still the most attractive person I've ever met – guy _or _girl. I-It isn't fair for them to insult you like that."

"… So you beat them all to bloody pulps?" the Austrian asked faintly, "You… would do that for me? Even though your… uuuuhhh…"

"Mom."

"Alright, we will go with mom I suppose…" though it wasn't exactly the correct way to address the Finnish man… "Anyway, won't he cry again…? Your dad's going to get angry as well…"

"He'll understand once I explain, dad's a good listener. Mom's probably going to cry a bit but he'll calm down eventually."

A silence fell over the two boys yet again – this time it was comforting.

"… So… I'm beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," the redhead blushed slightly, looking away from his friend's calculating gaze. That _stupid _gaze that made it so he couldn't deny _anything_ in front of the other boy, "you're unique, beautiful, and strong… the only word that best describes you is art… I… I'm not sure how to explain it but in my eyes you're like an elaborate masterpiece that I'm still trying to find, to interpret…" he finished with a light blush.

Kuglemugel blinked, "Really… that much?"

Ladonia nodded, "Yeah, that much."

"…" the silverette looked away.

"Kugle?"

"I can't deal with it…"

"… What?"

"I can't _deal _with it…"

"Deal with what?"

"_You_."

"Why?" Ladonia asked raising an eyebrow, he was very used to these conversations; they did after all play a similar game of cat and mouse every week.

"Because…"

"Because why?" By this time, Kuglemugel had retreated to a small corner in the nurse's office, knees hugged tightly to his chest, face buried deep into his sleeved arms.

"I love you too much. I don't know how to deal with it."

"Then don't".

Cautiously the boy peaked a glance from the safe guard of his arms to see his friend crouching in front of them. The two stared at one and other, "I can't. I'll overflow."

Ladonia blinked, "… I repeat, _what_?"

"I'll definitely overflow."

Deciding not to question that… rather odd statement (this _was _Kugelmugel after all…) Ladonia removed the other's arms from his face with a neutral sort of expression, "Then I'll be sure to hold you close until it stops."

… Dear God did that even make any sense? Ladonia didn't really care at the moment due to a certain maybe-perhaps-not-albino placing a sweet kiss to his old scar, then, to his new one on the opposite cheek.

"I love you." He stated simply. "That's why I don't like you getting hurt – especially when its because of _me_."

"I love you too." Said Ladonia with a blunt tone, "And that's why I want to always protect you." the two friends stared at each other for a long moment; finally, they smiled at each other.

_You always feel the need to protect the one you love most. No matter the situation, the time or the place. These two loved each other, and that was all that truly mattered._

* * *

_**A/N: So basically, this takes place in a Gakuen Hetalia setting – not exactly an alternate universe as I attempted to imply, but it isn't exactly in the Hetalia world either =). Anyway, I really wanted to write a KugleLad fanfic and a protective!Kuglemugle, so here you go =D, this turned out to be longer (yes longer) than I expected it to be; I might even built off of this idea and make this into a group of oneshots – hence the rather confusing title choice ^ ^. Anyway, it sort of depends on you guys, so please feel free to review and tell me if I should make this into a multichapter fanfic, I've already got a plot in mind, it's sort of like… a bunch of drabbles and oneshots leading up to how they become a couple (all in a random order), I may or may not change around the names so it can become a human AU. Feel free to give me name suggestions as well ^ ^. I might also split this fic up into arcs. Again, it totally depends on you guys =) Since I'm working on other things as well ^ ^"**_

_**Oh, and right now they are in their first year of middle school – sixth grade mentality is what I was going for XD…**_

_**Also, feel free to drop ideas for story arcs =). But name ideas would be very much appreciated…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**So, like it? Hate the idea completely and feel this should stay a oneshot…? Please review, don't just favorite and alert, review and I'll probably update faster~ And to my actual alerters who just happened upon this in your inbox... Don't… kill me…? D=… I swear I'll update my other fics later…! *coughs* Yes. Later… **_


End file.
